Out of the Blue
Out of the Blue is a case featured in Criminal Case as the one-hundred and fifty-first case of the game. It is the thirty-sixth case of the game's World Edition (Season 3) and also the final case to take place in Oceania. Plot Stats Victim *'Marshall Metcalf' (found stabbed with a syringe) Murder Weapon *'Syringe' Killer *'Brice LeBeau' Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer knows Krav Maga. *The killer uses sunscreen. *The killer uses Morse. *The killer is under 30. *The killer has brown eyes. Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Island Landing. (Clues: Victim's Bag, Cigarette, Victim's Body; Victim identified: Marshall Metcalf) *Examine Victim's Bag. (Result: Locked Phone) *Examine Locked Phone. (Result: Victim's Phone) *Analyze Victim's Phone. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses sunscreen) *Examine Cigarette. (Result: Transparent Substance) *Examine Transparent Substance. (New Suspect: Brice LeBeau) *Ask LeBeau what he's doing on the island. (Prerequisite: Transparent Substance identified under microscope) *Investigate SOMBRA Hideout. (Prerequisite: Brice LeBeau interrogated; Clues: Torn Picture, Note with Bullets) *Examine Torn Picture. (Result: Partial Photo; New Suspect: Michelle Zuria) *Question Michelle about her threat to the victim. (Prerequisite: Partial Photo restored) *Examine Note with Bullets. (Result: Message; Clue: Bullets) *Analyze Bullets. (09:00:00; New Suspect: Baxter Fraser) *Find out why Baxter came back to SOMBRA. (Prerequisite: Bullets analyzed) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Syringe; Attribute: The killer knows Krav Maga) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Volcano Lab. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Lab Supplies, CCTV; New Suspect: Ruby Armstrong) *Examine Lab Supplies. (Result: Woman's Photo; Clue: Mysterious Woman) *Examine Mysterious Woman. (New Suspect: Asal Hawaa) *Question Asal about her involvement with Metcalf. (Prerequisite: Mysterious Woman identified) *Examine CCTV. (Result: CCTV footage) *Analyze CCTV footage. (06:00:00) *Ask LeBeau how he knows about the lava lab. (Prerequisite: CCTV footage analyzed) *Investigate Front Steps. (Prerequisite: Brice LeBeau interrogated; Clues: Lab Scale, Wooden Pieces) *Examine Lab Scale. (Result: Orange Crystals) *Analyze Orange Crystals. (06:00:00) *Question Michelle about the orange crystals. (Prerequisite: Orange Crystals analyzed) *Examine Wooden Pieces. (Result: Strange Machine) *Analyze Strange Machine. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses Morse) *Ask Ruby how she got locked up in the volcano lab. (Prerequisite: Play Volcano Lab as a task) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Control Desk. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Faded Diary, Torn Paper, Locked Device) *Examine Faded Diary. (Result: Diary Entry) *Analyze Diary Entry. (09:00:00) *Interrogate Baxter about his diary. (Prerequisite: Diary Entry analyzed) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Architectural Drawing) *Question Ruby about designing the lava lab. (Prerequisite: Architectural Drawing restored) *Examine Locked Device. (Result: Lab Device) *Question Asal about her disguised communication device. (Prerequisite: Lab Device unlocked) *Investigate Volcanic Beach. (All tasks before must be completed; Clues: Morse Code Book, Volcanic Rocks) *Examine Morse Code Book. (Result: Skin Cells) *Analyze Skin Cells. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has brown eyes) *Examine Volcanic Rocks. (Result: Victim's Glasses) *Analyze Victim's Glasses. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer under 30) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to The Next Level (6/6). (No stars) Trivia *The case's title comes from the idiom "out of the blue", which describes an event that happens unexpectedly and without warning. *Due to the story's canon, Judge Adaku does not make an appearance in this case. *This is the one of the cases in which the killer changes into the prison clothes without having been interrogated in the Additional Investigation. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases of World Edition Category:Oceania